This invention relates to a technology of applying or mounting electronic components, which are arranged on a tape, to a printed circuit board, more particularly, to an applying method and an apparatus suitably usable for the purpose of applying, in a desired sequence, electronic components, mixedly arranged of axial type and radial type, to a printed circuit board (hereinafter called simply p-c-b).
There are two kinds of electronic components (hereinafter called simply component when circumstances allow), one being of axial type in which a pair of lead wires are extended in a same axial but opposite direction from either end of the head of a component, and the other being of radial type in which a pair of lead wires are extended in a same parallel direction from the head of a component. Both type components, stuck on a tape in a large number and spaced an equal distance from each other, so-called electronic components in taping arrangement (hereinafter specifically referred to as taped components), are commercially available. Such taped components are suitably mounted onto a p-c-b by means of a component mounting machine. There is, however, a great problem in the mounting of those taped components, as easily imagined, due to the existence of the two type components. The prior arts are usually obliged to employ two kinds of mounting machines, according to the type of the components.